


The dentist

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie's adoptive father Brian May marries a Dentist.Roger Taylor.Freddie at first doesn't like him,roger shoots him looks.Freddie is 19 and Roger is 24,Brian is 27.So Freddie is five years younger than Roger.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Freddie's glasses) 

_ November 12th 1973 _

*Freddie's p.o.v*

Of course,my dad married a dentist.My dad is Brian may,he adopted me when i was seven,its been 12 years since then.I don't like dads new husband."Freddie,time to get up",I heard dad say,"mm five more minutes dad",i groan,i'm 19 and in College."No,up you get",he said,"fine",i said,"attitude",he warns,"sorry",i said,he nods,I roll my eyes and get dressed.I have to wear glasses as well.I don't mind wearing them.

I put on my hoodie and jeans and my glasses and socks.I put my shoes on,i had my breakfast then brushed my teeth for two minutes, i did it for three."bye dad!",i said,"bye,have a good day",he said,"i will dad",i said,he kisses my cheek and i hug him.

Once i get to school,i go in and its another day of hell.Roger's dads husband,he's 24 while dad is 27.There's five years between me and roger."hey Freddie!",my friend John calls,"hey deaky",i said."I hate my life",i said,"why's that?",he asked,"my dad married a dentist,its a man",i said."HA,you'll have to have regular check ups",he said,"Oh shut up,i hate it,its like he's always there",i said."we gotta go to class",i said,we ran to class.We both have English first.

I sat in the back.I didn't like Roger,mainly because he's a dentist.

_ After school _

I walked home after school.Once i got in,i was glad to see Roger not here,must be at work."i'm home!",i said."have a good day?"dad asked,"yes i did dad",i said,he nods and kisses my cheek,i put on my other hoodie,it has a galaxy on it,dad bought it for me,for my 18th birthday.I put on my sweatpants as well and started my English homework,i had to write an Essay.I finished it in an hour.I had a dentist appointment in three days.

"Freddie!dinner!",dad called,"coming dad!",i called back,i put my homework away in my folder.I walked downstairs,dad had made vegetarian pizza and a healthy salad,"thanks dad",i said,we sat down and ate,i LOVED the pizza."enjoying it?",he teased,"yea i am dad,its the best dinner",i said,"thanks Freddie",he said,rolling his eyes,i hug him.

After dinner,i helped dad clean up,i washed down the table and put away clean silverware.I go to bed after."night dad",i said,"goodnight Freddie",he said,he kisses my forehead.

_ November 13th 1973 _

"good morning",dad said when i went to eat breakfast.its a Tuesday"morning",Roger said,i ignored him,i was tired still,i was up all night studying."you better not of been up all night studying again",dad said,"sorry dad",i said,"its fine,now then sit and eat",he said,i nodded and ate my breakfast,i had porridge with cut up strawberry in it."mm thanks dad",i said"no problem i know you like it",he said.I finish eating and went to get dressed.

I put on my favourite hoodie and my jeans.I brushed my teeth and put on my shoes.I left for school.I walked to school,got a detention for being late and another for no homework so thirty minutes.I'm grounded when i get home today.

I served my detention and snuck into my room through the window."FREDDIE!",Dad shouts."y yes dad",i said,i was changing into my sweatpants and sweatshirt."Freddie,down here!",Dad shouts."coming!",i said.I walk downstairs and saw dad sat in the living room with Roger.I swallowed hard."sit down",he said sternly,i do.I knew i was in trouble,"Freddie,two detentions in ONE DAY!",he shouts at me,"I'm sorry dad",i said,"go to your room,not another word",he said,i nodded and went."fuck my life",i said under my breathe,i laid in bed.

It's because of roger.he's making my dad do this,my dad loves me.I cried myself to sleep.I planned on having a day off school tomorrow.

_ November 1 _ _5_ _ 1973 _

I woke up and got dressed,didn't have breakfast.I brush my teeth.I left for school without my bag.I bunked off school.I walked off to the park into the field.I needed time alone.I sat against a tree,the same tree me and dad always sat against.I wipe my tears and hugged my knees to my chest."i love you dad",i said under my breathe.I cried into my knees.I soon calmed down and stayed there.It soon turned to evening,i was gone the whole school day.I had sat and cried.I watched the stars light up the night sky,i calved my name into the tree.I put dads next to it with a heart around them.

I walked home,tears stained my face.I got home and slammed the door shut.I ran to my room and kicked off my shoes,i put on my sweatshirt and sweatpants.I shut my door behind me."Freddie open the door",dad said,"go away",i said,i had started crying again into my pillow."open the door Freddie",he said,"leave me alone dad!",i said."open the door,don't be like this",he said"i thought you loved me",i said,"freddie i do love you,i always will,you're my son",he said,"Not since ' _he_ ' moved in",i said.

"freddie,i still love you as my son don't act like this",dad said,"leave me alone!its clear you hate me now,i'll just go back to where i came from!",i said.i put on my hoodie and jeans,i packed my bag,i left my bag in my room and snuck out the window,i ran.I ran back to the field.I sat against the tree,my hood up from my hoodie,i hugged my knees to my chest,i didn't want to talk to dad or Roger.

Of course,dad sends him to find me,i got up and ran further.I managed to find my old hiding spot.Me and John used to be here all the time when we were fifteen.I saw John here,"JOHN!",i said."hey",he said,"why are you here?",i ask."had to get away from my dad,he's drunk again",John said,"why are you here?",John asked, "i ran away from home to be honest,its because of my dads new husband,i don't like him.I'm getting punished more",i said.John hugs me softly.

"hey,its alright.I'm sure your dad still loves you",He said,"no,he doesn't",I said sighing."he grounded me because i stayed out to late yesterday,i was sat watching the stars",i said.John wraps his arm around me."you'll always have me",he said,"yea i know",i said,"i know my dad will get his husband after me",i said,"wait for it",i said,"FREDDIE FUCKING MAY!",Roger shouts,"shit",i squeak,i cuddle more into John,"i really don't want to go home",i said.

"i'm kinda scared in case,i get grounded once again",i said."FREDDIE!",i heard Roger shout."fuck,now i'm terrified",i said.John keeps his arm around me,we get up and ran.We ran further."w where are we?",i asked",i don't know",John said,"i'm scared John",i said,"so am i Freddie",he said,we kept each other warm,we found an ally to sit in with a blanket i brought."s should i call my dad?",i ask"y yes",John said,he huddled to me.

~~~

{Dad:Hello?}

{Freddie:c come get me,i have no clue where i am,i'm with John right now}

{Dad:forfucks sake}

{Freddie:Dad please,we have no clue where we are,we ran and found ourselves in the weird part of london i think}

{Freddie and John:AHHHH}

{Dad:boys!}

{Freddie:please dad hurry up}

~~~~~~~

I hung up and cried,"shh its alright",he said,"i'm scared John so scared",i said,"so am i Freddie",he said.we jumped because of thunder,we both hate storms,i saw dads car,i was still shaking so was John,we couldn't move,"boys",dad said,"dad",i said,me and John ran to him."I'm sorry",i said,"its alright",he said.We get into dads car.Dad drives us to ours.John will end up staying with us until tomorrow since its late.

_ At home _

Me and John went to my room,i let John borrow my clothes.i put on a spare set of sweatpants and a hoodie John did the same,we were freezing.we cuddle in bed to stay warm.

_ Next day 11:00AM _

"good morning you two",dad said to us,"morning dad",i said coughing,"morning sir",John said,i sneezed.i was sick.Dad felt my forehead,"warm",he said,"warm as well",he said once he put his hand to Johns forehead."I'm sorry dad,i really am ",i said,"don't do it again",he said,"we wont dad",i said."i is Roger home?",i asked,"No,he's at work this morning until this evening,he has a late shift ",dad said,i nodded.Roger would lecture me.

Me and John laid in my bed all day.I coughed into my arm.John had fallen asleep.

A few hours later,John went home,we said bye.hoping he would be better by tomorrow.I still felt sick,i laid in bed against my headboard."feeling better?",dad asked,"a little",i said."Freddie,never do that again,you had me and Roger worried about you,of course i love you",he said,stroking my cheek,"I know dad",i said."i just don't like Roger for some reason,something just gives me a feeling about him ",i said."you'll eventually grow to like him just don't ask him about cars,he'll go on about it for hours",dad said,"I heard",i said.

Dad kisses my forehead."i'm sorry dad,its just i guess Roger has a weird feeling on me,i always feel like whenever i've done something he'll lecture me on it",i said,"he would never,only i can",dad said,"you always do dad",i said with a smile.I sneezed into my arm."achoo",i sneezed.

I put my head on dads shoulder."you didn't have to run all the way to the bad part of London",he said,"I know dad,i got scared because of Roger,it sounded like he was gonna kill me or John more or likely both",i said."he was angry at you for running away",dad said."i was scared",i said."i know you were",dad said.he hugs me."can we cuddle on the sofa?",i asked,Dad nods.

_ 7:00PM _

Roger's home soon.I had fallen asleep on dad,he kept his arm around me and wrapped me in a fluffy blanket.I heard the front door open and slam shut,i cuddle into dad more.I was awake by now.i hid my face in the crook of dads neck,"its alright bear",he said"i'm scared right now",i said."he wont hurt you",dad said,"sure?",i ask"i'm sure",he said.I saw Roger walk away.

_ Two days later _

Roger is still mad at me."FREDDIE!",he shouts,i roll my eyes and sat on my bed,in my hoodie and jeans.I was in a mood,i was beat up at school today.I blame Paul fucking Prenter for that.He hates me.Dad knew i was beat up,i never told Roger,i had a black eye but that bruise faded a little bit more."FREDDIE!",Roger shouts,"WHAT!?",i shout back,"DINNER!",he shouts"NOT HUNGRY!",i shout back.

I laid in bed.I was on my phone.I still didn't like him,he walks into my room"Freddie,look at me please",he said,"get out",i said coldly,"you have no right to talk to me like that",he said,"actually,i do,you didn't knock so Get Out",i said getting pissed.I put my phone in my pocket and put on sweatpants.I laid facing away From roger,didn't want to talk to him,"i said GET OUT",i said to him.Dad walked in,"Freddie",he said,"out dad,i don't want to talk",i said."Roger",Dad said,"his fault",he said.dad and Roger kiss,i was disgusted at that,i don't like roger as my dad,he's my dentist as well that's when the two met.

"just please get out,i don't want to talk",i said.Dad left,roger didn't."GET OUT ROGER<I DON'T WANT TO TALK!",i said frustrated."don't come to me then when you get beat up",he said,"fuck off",i said."languag~",i cut him off,"i'm 19",i said."get the fuck out",i said."FREDDIE WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!",dad shouts from the living room"SORRY DAD BLAME ROGER!",i said.dad came into my room.i backed against the wall.

"i'm not mad",he said."Freddie try to get along with him,i'm married to him,he's your father as well deal with it please,i know you can't get along",he said"leave me alone",i said,dad rubs my back.

"apologise"he said"its his fault,he wouldn't leave me alone",i said."i don't want to talk,my school life is hell",i said."tell me please",dad said,"no",i said,"Freddie,if its hell,somethings bothering you dear",he said,"Its nothing dad,don't worry about it",i said,"freddie,if i have to,i'll sit here all evening until you tell",he said,"I don't want to talk about it,you'll get mad at me",i said."i wont",he said,"I i i i ",i stuttered,I took a deep breathe,tears filling my eyes,i hid my face in the crook of dads neck,he held me,"it's alright love",he said to me.

"I WAS RAPED!",i said,Paul had raped me after school behind it.that' s why i had been in a mood.Dad was pissed."w what",he said,"i was Raped",i said.Roger was shocked and pissed as well."i' m sorry roger",i said,"its alright",he said."you two make up",dad said to us,"i' m sorry roger,i don't hate you",i said,"i've done nothing",roger said."Roger",dad said."what?",he said.

"nothing",dad said."hug",he said,i hug roger,he hugs me."say it",dad said,"I love you",i said,"love you too sweetie",Roger said,"i hate you dad"i said with a smile and giggle,"love you too sweetheart",dad said."now then",he said.I wiped my tears away."i can't fucking believe it,my own son RAPED!",dad said,"d dad",i said,he nods and kisses my cheek,hugging me.

"who did it?,",he asked,"oh one of the bullies who hates me",i said.

_ Few weeks later _

Dads at work,Roger isn't,"w what are you doing?",i asked,he got closer to me and kissed me!."NO GET OFF",i scream."shut it",he hissed."Roger get off",i said."shut up Freddie",he said.i nodded.(A/N:i'm sorry for this)."R Roger stop please,i'm 19,you're 24 this is wrong!",i said crying."Shut.Up",he said,"y you're not the Roger,i knew the roger that married my dad!",i said."i love you Freddie",he said"I HATE YOU!",i said to him,i tried to push him off.he pins me down."s stop please",i begged."t this is rape.I don't want to have to go through it again!",i said,crying.

Dad comes home"I'm HOME!",he shouts."you're fucking lucky this time",he said.i put my clothes on,i was scared,Roger was drunk,"DAD,ROGERS DRUNK!",i yelled.i put on my boxers and sweatpants and hoodie,i curled up in bed crying.

"Freddie dear",dad said,"oh my lord",he said,he hugs me close."i i'm scared dad",i said,"R Roger tried to rape me,he's drunk and tried to rape me",i said,"i told him to stop,he wouldn't,he told me to shut up",i said."he's not the Roger we had before",dad said,"i said that,",i said."sh its alright Freddie,i'm here now",he said.

"I promise to not let him get drunk again",dad said."h he said he loves me",i said."Freddie,its alright dear,i wont let him hurt you ever if he's drunk",dad said,"i'm scared dad",i said.

_ A day later _

Dads at work again,Rogers not drunk this time,he still tried to rape me,"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"i said."Roger stop it please,you're my father,you can't do this to me",i said."shut it Freddie",he said,"i want you to stop!",i said to him.I was still in my boxers.he tried."NO!",i shout."please come home dad",i thought to myself,struggling in his grip.He rapes me.he knew i didn't like him.he likes me.he would look at me or smile at me.i didn't mind the smiles but the looks.

"Roger stop!",i cry."shut up Freddie,you better not tell your dad",he said."i will",i said."he already hates the drunk you",i said."Freddie",he scowled,"stop please,whatever happened to the caring Roger",i said.he realised and backed off."what i thought,RAPIST!",i shout at him,"just get out",i said,i put on my boxers and a clean pair of sweatpants and a hoodie ,i put on a clean pair of boxers.

"Roger please stop this,you're 24,i'm 19,you're my father and married to my dad.You can't just fucking RAPE me",i said,"f fine,i'm sorry",he said,"whatever,you fucking hurt me ",i said crying,he hugs me gently.

"i'm sorry Freddie,i wasn't aware of it",he said,"d don't touch me",i said."alright,i wont",he said."j j just don't do it again",i said,"i wont,i promise",he said.He hugs me,i cried,he wipes my tears,"whats wrong?",he asked,"nothing",i said,"its something",he said,"fine,i get beat up a lot at school,its the only reason,i wont come home",i said."why'd you rape me?",i ask."I'm sorry Freddie,i was just horny",he said."couldn't wait till dad got home,i can hear you two fucking,the walls are thin",i said with a smirk,"come here",he said,"NO!",i squeal when he starts tickling me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA S STOPHAHAH!",i laughed when he tickles my sides.Roger smirks and tickles my ribs,"NOT THERE HEHEHEHE!",i giggled.he stops so i can breathe,"f fuck",i said.I took me three minutes to breathe."don't you dare",i said,Roger was quick to tickle me more.he got my sides more.i was laughing and giggling,"s stop i can't breathe!",i said,he stops,i sat up and put on my hoodie.I saw dads car pull up,i went and did homework.

"i'm home!",dad said,"i'm doing homework!",i said.I had Math homework,i was stuck"UGH this is so hard",i said,"not with my help",roger said."you can only do Biology",i said."and Math",he said"its hard",i said."its not",Roger said,"is",i said.He helped me with it"i give up",i said,Roger hugs me.

Dad checked on me."Freddie",he said,"yes",i said,"whats up?",he asked,"nothing",i said,"he's failing math,"Roger said."SNITCH!",i said."snitches get stitches",he said"stop acting like kids",dad said."Failing MATH!",Dad said,"mm",i hummed.


	2. Chapter 2

_ At school _

*Freddie's p.o.v*

I was beat up again.I'm failing Math.I walked home and went to my room to cry.

I cried on my bed,Roger walked,"whats happened?",he asked,"get out,i want to be alone",i said,"nope",he said,i felt him rubbing my back softly and gently."just get out",i said,"tell me",he said,"i got beat up again and again and again",i said,i was still crying and sobbing."look at me",he said,i sat up and did,i was covered in bruises from being beat up a lot.Roger took me into his arms,"hey,hey its alright",he said softly."shh its okay Freddie,i'm here now,its alright",he said softly,i cried on his shoulder,he rubs my back,"shh its alright,i'm here now",he said softly.

"i'm a disappointment",i mumbled,"you're not a disappointment,dad loves you,i love you",Roger said,he still hadn't seen the antidepressants in my pocke~"what are these?",he asked."a a a antidepressants",i said."how long?",he asked,"a week",i said."i'm sorry but your dad has to know",he said,"NO!",i said,"d d d don't tell him please,he'll lecture me and take my pills away",i said,"Freddie,i have to,he needs to know",Roger said,"don't tell him",i said,"he'll want me to go to therapy which i don't want",i said,"fine,we'll keep it our little secret if it happens again,i'm telling him",Roger said,i nod.he hugs me.

_ Few hours pass _

I have a dentist appointment,dads making me go."come on Freddie",he said,"fine",i said.he checks me in,"Freddie",Roger called,i went with him,dad stayed in the waiting room.Roger hugs me.I was shaking,i sat in the dentist chair,he leans it back and puts on his mask and gloves."open wide",he said,i do."Its alright Freddie,i know you hate the dentist",he teased,"shut up",i said."open",he said,"no",i said,"please",he said,"fine,i'll your dad",he said.i open.

he kisses my cheek quick and gives me a check up and cleaning. "almost done",he said,i was squirming."Freddie",he warns,he hits the cavity,i yelp.he stops and rinses out my mouth.I spit."Freddie,tell me how long?",he asked,"don't know",i said,"you're lying",he said."Fine a day",i said,"lying",he said,"two weeks",i said.

"looks like you're getting a filling as well or two",he said."will you let me do it",he asked,"y y y y yes",i stutter.he got out the needle"on second thought",i said,"no trying to escape out of this",he said,"I HATE NEEDLES!",i said.he put it down,i was in tears by this point of being scared.

he took off the mask and gloves,he sits up the chair."look at me",he said,i do."its alright to be scared,okay?",he said,i nodded,"i just hate needles,i always have",i said."Freddie,you'll have to let me do it even if it means i have to do this",he said,kissing me,i finally gave in."fuck you",i said."you're basically cheating on dad with me",i said."now can i do it?",he asked,"fine",i said.

"open wide",he said once he had leaned the chair back and put on his mask and gloves,he holds my hand,i squeeze his hand when he injects it "its okay,its almost done",he cooed,he pulled the needle out and held a gauze to my gums,he gets on with the filling,i didn't feel anything because my gums are numb."i'm almost done",he said softly,"there we go all done",he said.He sits up the chair,i waited for the numbing stuff to ware off.

 _At home in Freddie_ 's room

I sat in my room,my jaw sore.I pressed an ice pack to my jaw while i drew for a bit."Freddie!Dinner's ready!",dad called."coming dad!",i said.i put the ice pack away and took a couple of my antidepressants.I hid the pill bottle in my bedside drawer.I went down to the dining room.I sat and ate dinner in silence,Roger knew i was covered in bruises,i still refuse to call him 'papa' or 'father'.

"Freddie?are you okay?",dad asked,"yea,i'm fine",i said,i went off to my room.

I heard dad and Roger talking.To be honest,i am in love with john.

_NEXT DAY _

At school,i walked up to John,"John,i like you",i said,"sorry Freddie,i'm not gay",he said,"oh okay",i said."wait",he said,"what,you said you're not gay",i said,"i'm Bi",he said,"you little shit",i said,"thank you",he said,"just fucking kiss me,i need it",i said,he does."i love you Freddie",he said."i love you too",i said."come to mine",i said,"okay okay",he laughs.

After school,we walked to my dads."I'm home losers!",i sass."watch it Freddie",Roger warns."Taylor",i growled slightly"this is the obnoxious Dentist",i said.I was trying to piss off Roger so he would hit me,i could tell dad."dad!",i call.he came into the living room,"Dad this is John,my boyfriend",i said,"Brian,Freddie's father",dad said,"Roger,Freddie's other dad",Roger said,he's jealous,i know he likes me,there's five years between me and roger.

Me and John go to my room and start making me out,him on my lap,"mm fuck",i said into the kiss,he was grinding against me."ah~",i moan,He kisses me we continue kissing,i buck against him.he moans into the kiss.

he strip and i lay him on the bed."tell me when to stop,okay?",i said,"okay",he said,i kiss him.i scissor him open,he's moaning already ."mm fuck yes Freddie",he moans."ready?",i ask,"ready Freddie",he said.i giggled at him,i put on a condom and lubed my dick.i gently push in as to not hurt him."mm yes",he moans,we have the bedroom door locked.i picked up my pace.I was soon pounding.his arms around my neck,i kiss him."gonna cum",he moaned,"same",i moaned,i release into the condom,"cum for me Johnny bear ",i said.he came onto my stomach,i cleaned us up and kiss him,"want me to dress you?",i ask.he nods."arms up",i said,he does,my fingers brush against his sides.

"Freddie!",he giggled."did that tickle?",i asked,"no",he said,"lying",i said.i tickled his sides,he burst out giggling and laughing."okay,i'll stop",i said,we finished getting dressed."i love you John",i said,"I love you too Freddie",he said.We kiss."just be aware of Roger,he's in love with me,he's 24.",i said,"Freddie,you can't let him",John said,i went quiet,Roger had already raped me."whats wrong?",he asked,i cried."shh babe shh",John said softly,i put my head on his chest."shh its alright babe,its alright,i'm here now shh its alright",he cooed,rubbing my back,"do you wanna talk about it?"he asked.

"mm",i hummed,"whats happened?",John asked,"roger raped me a few weeks ago",i said.John kisses my forehead and holds me close to him,"shh babe shh its alright",he said softly."h h he fucking Raped me,i haven't told my dad yet",i said."you need to tell him",John said,"I know,i don't know when to",i said,John keeps his arm around me,i keep my head on his chest and pulled a blanket on us.John kisses my forehead once again,we settle down.

_ The next day 11:00AM _

"good morning babe",John said,"mm morning",i said,John had his arm around me."i love you John",i said,"i love you too my love",he said softly,"boys",dad said,"We're up",i said."alright,breakfast's ready",dad said,"okay dad",i said.We got dressed and went downstairs.I sat next to john,hand in hand,we had a slice of toast."Good morning Taylor",i said,"Morning",he said,"jealous much",i said,"freddie",dad warned"sorry",i said,dad nods.

Roger and dad kiss."i already have a ship name for them",i whisper to John."what?",he asked,"Maylor,May and Taylor put together",i said.John giggles.Th two look at us like we're crazy."what?",i said,"nothing",dad said,"John get changed,i'm taking you out",i said.i put on my best suit.I waited for John."hello hot stuff",i said,he blushes.

"May i?",i asked,"you may",he said,i took his hand.I took him to the RITZ."y you didn't have to",he said,"i did ",i said,"i love to spoil you",i said,he kisses me,i kiss back,"reservation??",the hostess asked,"Mercury",i said,"ah yes,table for two",she said.we were seated,i ordered the best Wine.After we ate,i paid the bill,i took John to the field.I had planned all this.

"i love you!",John said,"I love you too",i said.i kiss him.I already wanted to propose.I had bought a ring."John Richard Deacon,ever since we first met,my eyes were laid on you.I had liked you ever since,will you make me the happiest man and Marry Me?",i propose,"YES YES YES!",he squealed.i put the ring on his finger and kiss him.I took his hand in mine and kissed his knuckles.

"i love you Freddie",John said,"i love you too",i said,he jumped into my arms.

I carried him home,"DAD,ROGER!",i shout. "oh hello",dad said."should we tell them?",i asked John."yes",he said,"i'm engaged",i said."well me and John are engaged",i said."congratulations",dad said."dad,is roger home?",i asked,"yes",he said."i have to tell you something,",i said,"its alright babe",John said to me,"go on",dad said,"ROGER RAPED ME A FEW WEEKS AGO WHEN YOU WERE AT WORK!",i said."h he wouldn't",dad said,"he did",i said,"you believe Roger over me!",i said."Freddie",dad said,"SHUT UP!",i said,"i'm moving out"i said.

I packed my shit and left.I had bought a flat.Me and John moved into that flat ."i can't believe my own dad believes my other father over me",i said."babe,its alright at least you told him",John said,i nodded and kissed him,we unpacked our stuff,me and John share a room being engaged.We repaint the walls in our room.

"i love you my handsome Fiance",i said,"i love you too prince",John said.

_ That week _

"John,i think we should start planning our wedding.",i said."already ahead of you",he said,"i'm inviting my mum,mother and sister",John said,"wait your mum's gay",i ask,"yes",he said,"okay",i said."i'll invite my dad,No rogers allowed",i said,"he's allowed,he's just jealous",John said,"Fine"i said."i think we should do the wedding at the place where i proposed",i said,"i think so too",John said.

_ A month later _

Me and John are already getting married,we had planned everything.I was having dad walk me down the isle."i can do this",i said to myself,"Ready>",dad asked,"i'm ready",i said,Dad kisses my cheek and walks me down the isle,i was jaw dropped at John."do you John Deacon take Freddie not only in marriage but in sickness and health,till death do you apart ?",John was smiling while blushing,"i do",he said"do you Freddie May take John not only in marriage but in sickness and health,till death do you apart?",i was asked."I do",i said,"you may now kiss the groom!",the priest said,me and John kiss.

I went over to my parents,John went to his."i'm proud of you",dad said,"thanks dad",i said."didn't think,i'd be married at 19",i said."I was married to roger at 23.Roger walks to me and hugs me."hi",i said,i jumped.he kisses my cheek."Taylor",dad said,"hun",roger said,the two kiss,"lovebirds"i said."i guess its a good time to meet johns parents",i said.John ran to me.

"Freddie,i want you to meet my parents",John said"Lillian",his mum said,"Charlotte",his other mum said,"Freddie,son of these two",i said,pointing to my dad and roger.They were kissing,i had a good idea,"i'm going to put ice down Rogers boxers",i said,"No"John said,"awe but",i said"it'll be funny,its our wedding",i said,"fine just this once",John said,i nodded and do it.Roger jumped but i'm already gone back to talking with Johns parents."John,i guess you've picked the best",Lillian said to him,"MUM!",John said.

"its true,he did", i said,kissing him and taking his hand.John blushed and kissed me back.I felt roger pull me out the room,"yes",i said,"what the fuck do you think you're doing?",he asked,"what did i do?",i ask playing innocent,he kisses me,"don't,i'm married",i said."Freddie,i fucking like you alright",he said,"Roger,you're my father,you're 24!i'm 19 and married to the love of ,my life,we can't be together",i said,he nods and hugs me,i hug back.

"I couldn't help myself",roger said,"we all know you can't keep it in",i said.he lightly smacked my cheek,i pout."Freddie,i know i'm your father but i still like you,",he said,"i kinda like you too but i'm married",i said."at least give me a kiss",he smirks,"hmm no",i said.he does as John walks in,i try to pull away,i can't."let go",i said.he wouldn't,i was pulling and pulling,he held me tighter.i was trying,"FREDDIE!",John said,"help me",i said."John go get my dad",i said mid kiss.Roger wouldn't stop.

I was close to crying.dad walks in."ROGER!",dad said,Roger finally pulled off me,"ARSEHOLE!",i said to him,i slapped him.i ran to dad and john,dad takes me in his arms"Shh its okay",dad said,"i i tried to pull away,he wouldn't let me",i said,"I know i know",dad said."roger how could you?!you kiss my own son",Dad said."i'm sorry!",Roger said."you wouldn't let me go when i told you i was married!",i said.John wipes my tears.John is 17.

"why would you do that to him rog?",Dad asked,"i'm sorry Bri",roger said.Dad hugs roger and kisses him."so dad do you believe he raped me",i said."No",dad said,"i hate you",i said,"AND i hate you the most roger,YOU RAPIST!",i said.I slapped roger again."i fucking hate you dad,you believe Roger over me!",i'm your son!",i said.I started crying.

"He fucking raped me,i got in on video as evidence!",i said,"show me",dad said,i do."i'm still in a minor.",i said,"you're 19",dad said."i hate you",i said.I ran.John ran after me,we go back to our flat,i put on a hoodie and sweatpants."babe",John said,"fuck off",i said"come here babe",he said,i do.he rubs my back,"shh babe its alright,i'm here now",he cooed. 

"shh baby boy,its alright",John said softly running a hand through my hair."shh my love,its alright",he said,i soon calmed down and put my head on his chest.he kisses me.

"my own dad wont believe me",i said.

"that's it,i'm calling the cops",i said,"freddie",John said"i have to!Roger can't just get away with it!",i said."fine!",John said,i do call the cops,i went back to my dads.And waited,the cops soon show up,i answer,"i called",i said,"please come in",i said,they do.I shut the front door."we've had a report of someone being raped",the police."I was the one who got raped",i said,"ROGER!",i shout,he comes into the living room."this is the man who raped me",i said.Dad was pissed."when did it happen?",the cop asked,"a month and few weeks ago,i only just recently told my dad today",i said.

Roger was soon arrested for rape.he had other charges.Dad was pissed at me."go to your room Freddie!",he shouts,"dad,i had every right,ROGER RAPED ME!",i shouted.I kept the video!",i said,"fine fine,i do believe you",dad said,"thank you",i said.Dad hugs me,"Freddie,i'm sorry,i was just shocked",dad said,"h he hurt me dad",i said,"I know",dad said"its whenever you're at work,he tried to rape me.one time he did its because he had me pinned down to the bed and cuffed me down to it",i said.Dad kisses my forehead.

he rubs my back softly and gently."please divorce roger",i begged,"i'll try",dad said.

_ Three days later,Roger _ ' _s court case_

"i'm scared",i said,"I know",dad said.We get to the courthouse.We had to do the case of roger.After that,Roger was found innocent.Dad knew i was annoyed.

_ Three years later _

i'm 22 and johns 20.roger is of course out of jail.I'm staying with my dad for a few weeks.Dad's at work.I'm alone in the house with roger,(UH OH)."Freddie",he said,"uh yes",i said.he smirked at me.he had changed.

he shut my bedroom door and locked it behind him.he strips me and stripped himself and pinned me to the bed,he grabbed the rough handcuffs the ones that dig into my wrists,he does them up to my headboard,same with ankles,"STOP!",i said."shut up",he hissed.i nodded.he rapes me again.


End file.
